


No Strings Attached

by WrandomThots



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chaebol au, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oh god, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ive forgotten how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: CEO Mark is under threat of losing his shares in the company if he doesn't adhere to his Grandmother's and Father's wishes (whims).Jackson just wants to take care of his brother; which requires him to stay back in a foreign country and avoid being deported.Enter Author to give you the Chaebol AU y'all deserve.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amateurish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/gifts), [Mochg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochg/gifts).



See- I’m back at it and welcome y’all to the hoard of see’s and inappropriate humor you ~~might~~ will find further- Mark Tuan was a man of discipline, principle, and last but not least, a refined set of manners. But that all went down the drain now, as he stood there, stock still, a replica of the scarecrows out in the fields.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

See, Mark was an independent, talented and intolerant person.

This was probably why Life, in general, wanted to knock him down a peg or two.

See, on the other side of the spectrum, Jackson was a person who went with the flow. Didn’t brood much about things, just took them as they came. But right here, right now, he was so _sure_ , even if he had spared the time to rack his brain cells to think, this scenario wouldn’t have popped up in his head.

“I’m sorry, but _come again_?”

See, Jackson was a happy go lucky, believer of destiny, pro-positivity person.

Probably why Life, in general, wanted to take a dig at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently for this! It means a lot to me. 
> 
> I've tried to keep in parts of the original story, as y'all might notice. Hope this fares well.  
> Until next time~


End file.
